In ALS and other diseases affecting the lower motor neurons, we are seeking (a) more precise morphologic and chemical definition of the abnormalities; (b) separation of each disorder into more distinct, and often new, subforms; (c) specific or symptomatic therapeutic response; (d) new methods of analysing the abnormalities; and (e) animal models of the human pathophysiologic states.